Wet, wet, wet.
by MiNdY
Summary: Slash. Again. Well, this story involves water. Lots of water. D/H


"A swim in the lake? Malfoy challenged you to some swimming competition in the lake??"

"Yeah. And I don't see why I shouldn't go to make him lose miserably." Harry grinned.

"But... A swimming competition?" Ron looked bewildered.

"I'm good at swimming. The Dursleys' sent me for lessons when I was young because they wanted someone worse to accompany Dudley. In fact, I became better than him."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I do not trust Malfoy."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He can't do anything to me."

"He might just hex you underwater."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Well, with Malfoy, you'll never know."

"Fine. Maybe you should go with me?"

"Are you crazy? It's in the middle of the night! I need my sleep." Ron shook his head.

"Whatever. But I'm going there tonight, and that's for sure."

"Suit yourself," said Ron. "Just don't come crying to me when you're covered with boils."

**

It was dark. The midnight sky had little stars, and the moon barely shone bright enough. Harry looked around, and waited. Malfoy had come up with a dumb competition to test whose swimming skills were better, and Harry was going to show him who the better swimmer was. Harry looked at his watch, although he could barely see the numbers, he knew Malfoy was late.

"I never knew you were so punctual, Potter."

Harry jumped, slightly startled.

"Why did you sneak up like that?"

"I didn't sneak up, Potter. You're just to deaf to hear me."

"Malfoy, I would just like to know the point of this competition."

"Why, to see who the better swimmer is, of course."

"But why?"

"Because I believe I'm better than you." Draco smirked.

Harry stared. "Is this the whole point?"

"Of course it is. First one who touches that boat in the middle of the lake wins."

"I don't believe this."

"Well, you'd better, because it starts now!" Malfoy jumped into the lake, clothes and everything on.

"You cheating little…" Harry didn't bother to finish his sentence either, and jumped into the lake.

The boat was a long way from the lake, and Harry could barely see anything because it was so dark. He did not know how he did it, but he got there eventually. Malfoy was already there.

"You cheated!" said Harry, the moment he caught his breath.

"That's how Malfoys usually win." Draco grinned.

Harry took off his glasses and tried to get them dry without much avail, cursing himself because he didn't bring his wand along.

Malfoy, meanwhile, watched Harry with interest. 

The water had made Harry's shirt cling to his bare skin, and his dark hair was dripping with water. Never had Harry Potter looked so attractive.

He swam closer to Harry.

"Hey, Potter, I won."

"Yeah but you cheated."

"But I won. You'll have to give me something I want." Draco smiled coyly.

"Hey that wasn't part of the rules!" Harry suddenly felt his heart beating a little faster as Malfoy came nearer. 

"But I'm a Malfoy. Rules don't matter."

Harry suddenly smiled, and whispered, "So what is it you _want, Malfoy?"_

"Don't you know?"

Harry edged closer, his nose almost touching Draco's. "Oh, I know _exactly what you want."_

Draco's heart started to pound against his chest.

Then Harry backed away suddenly, and said, "You want to win in the next Quidditch match, that's what you want, don't you?"

Draco's eyes widened, and then he managed to absorb what Harry just said. Then he decided to take the situation into hand.  "I can't believe you don't know," he said, grinning slightly. "But it's okay. I'll show you what I _want, Harry."_

Then he grabbed Harry by the shoulders, and pulled him close, pressing his lips onto Harry's. Harry gave a startled yelp, and before he knew anything, both of them went underwater.

Harry took a moment to react, but before he knew it he was already kissing Draco back. He reached out and pulled Draco closer to him. Then he realized he couldn't kiss Draco anymore because he was running out of breath. Both boys came out of the water at the same time, both gasping for breath.

"So that's what you want?"

"Oh no. Not that. Something more." With a sly grin, Draco kissed Harry again. This time he reached out and tried to pull Harry's shirt off.

Harry reacted quickly this time, pulling Draco away from him. Draco looked shocked, then Harry said, "Not here. It's water everywhere."

"Well, isn't that's what makes it amazingly sexy?" said Draco.

"If 'amazingly sexy' means to risk getting drowned, then yes, it is."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are such a bore, Potter."

"Hey, I'm just practical."

"How about on the boat?"

Harry looked at Draco. Water was dripping down the blond boy's neck, sliding into his green shirt. The water droplets look as though they were teasing him, like they were saying _'taste me'._

Harry smiled. "Okay."

-The End-


End file.
